A variety of azole compounds have been reported exhibiting antifungal activity (see, for example, EP0122056A1, EP0332387A1, EP0122693A1 and EP0567982A).
None of these azole compounds, however, is satisfactory as a pharmaceutical agent in terms of its antifungal activity, antifungal spectrum, side effect and in vivo pharmacokinetics.
There has been a demand for a safer compound which exhibits better absorption in vivo and higher antifungal activity as an antifungal therapeutic agent.